i love you
by NelsersplitZ
Summary: Ahsoka Tano has left the jedi order behind including her one time lover Anakin Skywalker. What happens when Lux finds her will they stay friends or will there friendship bloom into something more beautiful. And what about Anakin what will happen when the women he loves does bot love him back. There something lurking in the shadow something that wants Ahsoka. First time plz review.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Star War the clone wars fan fiction ever don t review so hard here goes (p.s. sorry for horrible grammar). This is going to be a luxsoka.

I LOVE YOU

THE BEGINNING OF US (Chapter 1)

Ahsoka P.O.V It's been days since I left the Order. I have been wondering where to go. In fact I still can't believe I left. But I just can't trust anyone anymore but where can I go. "Ahsoka is that you" I look up and I see Lux. "Lux what are you doing here? When did you get here?" "I got here as soon as I heard about you being blame for the bombing. What happen?" said Lux. I blush I never had anyone who really cared about me but my master. "I was proven innocent but at the end I left the Order I just couldn't t bear to stay there after what happen Barriss betrayed me and the Order expelled me without giving me a chance to explain myself I couldn't stay there not anymore." And right then and there all the emotion came out and I started to cry.

Lux P.O.V

I couldn't t believe the person I love the most was crying. The entire thing she did for the order and this is the thanks she gets. "Please don t cry Ahsoka it breaks my heart" I press my lips into her. I always wanted to do that but couldn't t for the fear of getting punch into the face. "Lux I-I-I-I" again I kiss her just seeing her made me want to make love to her but I control myself "I'm sorry Ahsoka I just hate to see you cry and I haven t seen in so long" I said. "I really missed you too" we hugged each other that time I wanted to kiss her again but scare I might give her a wrong idea and scare her off instead I let the hug last forever and after we stopped I ask her if she would like to live with me in till she found a place of her own and she said yes. On the way to my home planet. "So ummmmm how did your master take it." She was quiet for a long time that I thought she would never answer but then she did. "He didn't take too well but it was not his choice but mine I sorry can we not talk about this." "Oh sorry didn't mean to bring it up." The rest of the trip was silent.

Well that's the end of the first chapter sorry if it suck again first time please Review and if you can give me ideas on how to make it better till next time nelsersplitz out.


	2. Chapter 2

OMG thank you Ahsokatano141516 and snips1212 for reviewing this I was soooooooooo happy when I

saw I thought I suck and I will try to make these chapters long here goes I'm going to change the writing

style cuz it might be better like this you tell me.

Chapter 2

Sadness

Ahsoka why did you do this to me though Anakin I should of just told you when you were leaving

that I love you with all my heart. Silently he started to cry. "Anakin are you ok I ha—"I'm ok obi I just

got something in my eye" said Anakin "you know you are one of the most horrible liar I have ever seen

please you got learn to move on its been 2 months since she left you have to accept that it was her

choice" Said Obi wan. "Anyway we have a mission to attain and you can't be late the counsel is waiting

come on" Anakin got up and follow Obi wan but it was like he was the dead he

didn't t even hear the whole mission and when Rex ask him if he was ok he just

mumble something in human he didn't t even notice he was on a ship in till Obi

wan had to slap him in the face "owww what the heck was that for" "you weren't t

paying attention to anything and you look half dead so I had to wake you up in

your zombie state. Still thinking about her." Anakin did not reply for he was again

gone thinking where his beautiful love has have gone and if she was happy.

"Wohoo" splash went Ahsoka into the swimming pool "I didn't t know you had a

pool" "well you never asked" said Lux. Ahsoka climb out into the water and sat on

the chair "Thank you Lux for being so kind and letting me stay" said Ahsoka "it

the least I could do for a great friend." Lux was looking at Ahsoka for he couldn't t

believe how beautiful she looks. Ahsoka blush "stop staring at me Lux" "oh I m

sorry" said lux also blushing "it's just your so beautiful and I never really notice."

He said his face getting even redder. "hahahhahahaahaha lux you look like a

tomato" said Ahsoka "oh my excuse me for a moment" lux left still hearing

ahsoka beautiful laughter. When lux finally left his bedroom Ahsoka was wearing

more cloth it was a purple dress that went down to her knees. Lux had to stop

himself from blushing again. "dinner ready I hear that the chef droid made some

really good lamb soup come on" said Ahsoka. "Dinner is serve" said the chef

droid.

Ok this is the end of chapter two I know Snips1212 that its short but I ran out of

Ideas. Next time Anakin and Ahsoka will meet again but not in good condition till

Next time folks

-NelsersplitZ out


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys and gals sorry I haven t updated been busy with CST and Finals still not done with it but anyway thank u for the reviews I really appreciate. Now to the story.

Chapter 3

BOOM BABY

It was nighttime in Lux hometown everyone was sleeping nice and easy no nightmares in the air. When all of a sudden BOOM. Ahsoka wakes up being thrown off the bed by that blast. "what the force was—"but before she could finish her sentence another bomb exploded sending her into a wall that's when Lux's came in "Ahsoka are you ok" "what is going on lux" "there is no time to explain we must go now" As soon as he said that another bomb came down sending large pieces down on the two then everything went black

"Master Skywalker wake up" "what going on Rex why you wake me up" said Anakin. "we have just receive a message saying that Onderon been bomb we must go and help them now there is a blockage so we must get by with our squad hurry up and get dress" said Rex. As soon as Rex left Anakin started to think what if ahsoka was there with Lux is she safe oh force how he really wanted to see her

Ahsoka woke up feeling a little dizzy and felt something dripping out of her head and she notice it was blood so she ripped one of her legging and tie it around her head. When she finally adjusted to the darkness she saw that she was buried underground. "Oh force this is bad" she look around looking to see if there was a way out when she heard a moan "Lux is that you where are you I can't see you" "I'm over here" said Lux. When she turns around she gasp for not only was lux leg trap under a rock but he was bleeding a lot. "Lux" she said running to him "oh my god lux" "it can't be that bad right" laughing but then coughing. "Lux you need to stay still I will use the force to try and take the rock out." Ahsoka try to move the rock but before she could move it even a little lux started screaming "oh god I'm sorry lux I'm so sorry." Said Ahsoka feeling tears come down her cheek "please don t cry soka it breaks my heart if my leg wasn't stuck here I would kiss away those tears." "I'm sorry lux I just don t know what to do your stuck under a rock and your bleeding the worst part is were stuck underground" "Ahsoka come here" when Ahsoka came close to him face he kiss her again feeling the whole world disappear.

So did you like the ending is it cliff enough please review and tell me if I am doing good honest opinion

-NelsersplitZ


	4. Chapter 4

I LOVE YOU

HELLO MY FANS THANK YOU Snips1212 FOR THE HONEST REVIEW AND SO FROM NOW ON MY CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER THIS ONE JUST FOR YOU.

CHAPTER 4

FINALLY

"Alright Rex you ready to party" said Anakin. "Yes sir" said Rex. Anakin and Rex took off to the blockage trying to get into Onderon to get supply in and to get senator Lux out of there because it is not safe. While there were some droid trying to stop them not many were attacking it seem like they wanted them to pass. "I have a bad feeling about thus Rex" said Anakin "I too don't understand why they are letting us through." Said Rex

"Um sir there is five enemy ships trying to get through what should we do" said a commander droid. "Let them through I got a surprise waiting for them when they land well that's if they land." Said Dooku laughing a little bit.

"Ok now this is really strange they are making room for us now I know there is something fishy going on right now" said Rex. "Just don't let your guard down we might be heading into a trap" said Anakin. As soon as they enter Onderon they were greeted by a burning city. But that not it droid ships surround them. "Oh craps now were screw" said Rex.

Ahsoka was thinking about what happen an hour ago. Lux had kissed her that was the second time. But there was something that was bothering her she didn't know if she felt the same way about him. She could tell by the look of his eyes that he really did love her. Those beautiful blue eyes that always full her with happiness. "Ahhhhhh" scream Lux. Ahsoka rush to him. "What wrong Lux" "my leg I can't feel it anymore" said Lux. Ahsoka look down and saw the horrible purple color that was on Lux leg and then she saw the open wound she had stop the bleeding but without medical help Lux's was going to die of an infection. "I know that face tell me the bad news" said Lux. "well the good news is the bleeding stop." "And the bad news" "your leg is getting infected" "Dam that's not good" said lux's "there is one thing to stop the infection but it's also pretty risky" said Ahsoka "what is it" said lux's "we cut it off.

"Ha was that all they got I barely broke a sweat" said Anakin "alright let head on to Lux's house." "Yes sir" said Rex. Anakin and Rex head off to rescue Lux but when they come they see the whole building collapse. They land the ship and Anakin say "I need a scan to see if there is anyone living and start digging around to see if you can find survivors" "right away sir." Said Rex. Anakin was thinking about what to do when he felt a familiar force present. "Ahsoka"

"Ok do it" said Lux's "what are you sure" said Ahsoka. "I trust you with all my life beside if I die I at least know I died with you" Ahsoka started to get tears in her eyes she knew what she had to do so she active her light saber and aim at his lux's then she let it rip. Lux's scream echoing was all she heard.

Anakin could feel it now more clearer he scream at Rex telling him he knows where they are when Rex ask who they were they Anakin told him you'll see. The machine was put over where Anakin told them to put soon it started digging and there was dusty Ahsoka hugging bloody Lux's crying silently.

They save them while Luxs had to get a robot leg he would still survie. And Ahsoka too was ok now she was in a tent with Anakin where they talk about what they been doing all the months they were separated from each other. Ahsoka also ask about what happen to Barries. "well they found her guilty snips duh she confess and everything." "I know its just I always though it was never true you know I want to believe its mot true how could she do this to me." Ahsoka said tears rolling down her chin. "Awwww Ahsoka please don't cry I hate it when you do." When Anakin saw should wouldn't stop crying he came up to her and kiss and in that moment Rex came in. "wow um am I intteruting anything" Anakin went back getting alittle red Ahsoka looking a lot worse. "No Rex we were talking." "ah yes well kid I mean Ahsoka Luxs is calling you and wishes to speak with you." "Ill be right there just give me a few second." "sure kid"

"Anakin thank you for the comfort but I don't love you beside don't you have Padman." "but Ahsoka I lov—" "please Anakin stop Im sorry but you had your chance along time ago." "but ahsoka I change I left her please I love you." "I m sorry but I have to go."

SO WHAT YOU THINK WAS IT LONG ENOUGH OR DO YOU WANT MORE. OH AND DON'T WORRY ILL SHOW AHSOKA AND ANAKIN PAST AND WHAT WENT WRONG PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW THANK YOU

-NelsersplitZ


	5. Chapter 5

OK SO I LOOK AT THE OTHER CHAPTER AND NOTICE IT WASN'T AS LONG AS I WANTED IT TO BE SO HOPELY THIS CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS ALSO I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE STARWARS CHARACTERS.

CHAPTER 5

THE PAST CAN NEVER STAY BEHIND

5 months before Ahsoka left the Jedi order. Anakin and Ahsoka were lying in bed with each other. It had been almost two month since that horrible day in that dark planet where the son control Ahsoka and made her become consume with darkness. That was the day that Anakin knew that he loved her and would harm anyone who would harm her. He declares his over for her the next day where she also confess that she love him too.

Today was a lazy day for them they didn't have a mission today and Obi wan was always on a mission. So they decide to stay in when Anakin started to say "Ahsoka do you love me." "What do you mean do I love you of course I do why wouldn't I." she said "oh nothing it's just me being paranoid." There was a weird silent when finally Anakin got up and said "I been thinking Snips, we been dating for a month and not once have you let me touch you can't you see that I love you." Ahsoka turn around not really wanting to answer that question. "It's just I'm not ready I want it to be special and beside I told you that I want to get marry before I have sex with you." Anakin started to put his shirt back on and Ahsoka saw that he look angry. "Come on Sky guy don't be like that." She said using his pet name. "What do you want snips." he said. "I want you to stop being angry at me I can tell your mad man you suck at hiding your emotion around me." "How can I not be mad my own girlfriend doesn't trust me enough to let me touch her I'm leaving. Anakin left Ahsoka apartment leaving her behind sad and confuse on what to do.

Anakin walk to his speeder when all of a sudden he started to get a call from Padme. "Hello Anakin" she said in a sexy voice "I haven't seen you in a while still playing with that little toy of yours." "shut up Padme she's not a toy I really do love her." "oh then I guess you don't want to play with me for a little while oh well." "wait I'll be right there." said Anakin.

Ahsoka was laying on her bed thinking about what Anakin had said to her, was she really being terrible. Anakin always attended to her needs why couldn't she was she really afraid of what would happen. No it was that she just had a strange feeling every time he talks about sex. But maybe it was just her. She made up her mind enough of this bull crap she loves Anakin and he loves her. And although her promise of sex after marriage she knew what she had to do in order to show that she really did love him

"Mmmm still good like always I see" said Padme. "same to you" said Anakin. "anyway how's it going with Ahsoka have you guys even done it." "no she said that she's not ready and that she wants to wait till she is married." "oh I remember when I was like that remember the night of our wedding that was a night full of magic don't you think." Anakin looked away he felt guilty what he had done to Padme but she was so darn sexy and beside Ahsoka wouldn't know. Anakin look back at Padme naked body and started to get hard again. "looks like someone wants to go another round" she laughs.

The Next Day

Ahsoka woke up early for today she was going to Padme to ask her a little help for she was nervous on what to do and she knew that Padme would help she was always so nice to her and understanding. Beside there was no way she would ask Master Ti for she knew she would be disapproving. So in the end she decided on Padme. Ahsoka got on her speeder a little excited and scare but what she didn't know that her so called lover was playing bump bump with her so called friend.

"good morning sunshine" said Padme pouring coffee into two cup. "you were an animal last night" she said smirking a little. "Man what time is it" "eight AM" Anakin groan. "what I though you wanted to wake up early because Obi wan hasn't stop calling you all morning." "that old coot never could leave me alone. Do you know what he wanted." Said Anakin putting his boxers back on. Padme was looking at him with hungry eyes. "oh no nit today you already made me so tired from yesterday let me take a break and beside I need the enegry I have left for Obi wan screaming at me and making me run laps for not answering him" he said. "fine have it your way" she said laughing a little bit. "but you have to promise to visit me more often." DING DONG "oh that must be the breakfast guy can you answer the door for me" said Padme. "sure why not" Anakin got up and went to the door and open it slowly.

"Hey Padme- Anakin what are you doing here?" Ahsoka ask already knowing the answer seeing that Anakin was half naked and Padme really naked. "it's not what it look like Ahsoka." Anakin said trying to touch Ahsoka but Ahsoka back away disgusted on what she was looking at. "Don't touch me" Ahsoka said "how could you do this to me you said you love me." "of course he would say that honey that was the only way he was going to get in your pants" said Padme "shut the hell up you slut no one was talking to you" "you little bitch you think you're so tough huh well guess what Anakin never loved you. While you couldn't give him sugar he came to me instead" said Padme enjoying the painful looks Ahsoka got when she said that. Anakin snap back into reality and also saw the hurtful look Ahsoka had started to apology. "snips Im sorry please forgive me." "Don't fucking talk to me you fucking asshole." Ahsoka punch Anakin in the face then right into him manhood. "And don't ever call me that again in fact consider yourself dead from my life." Ahsoka ram back to the speeder tears running down her cheek already how could she not see this she though. She drove back to her apartment feeling heartbroken and stupid.

SO WHAT YOU THINK WAS IT AWESOME SORRY FOR ALL THE BAD WORDS. WANTED TO SPIECE IT UP YOU KNOW. ALSO I DON'T HATE PADME ITS JUST I WANTED TO ASK MORE DRAMA OK WELL PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS IF YOU WANT SOMETHING TO HAPPEN IN THE STORY.

-NelsersplitZ


	6. Chapter 6

HEY GUYS THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEW YOU ROCK ANYWAY BEFORE I FORGET READ CHAPTOR FIVE BECAUSE I HAD TO CHANGE THE CHAPTERS ALITTLE BIT OK ON TO THE STORY. OH YA THANK YOU SNIPS1212 YOU THE REASON WHY I KEEP WRITING THIS CHAPTER.

"How you doing there tough guy" said Ahsoka. "A little sore but I'll live." Ahsoka look down to see his robot leg. "Hey it's not that bad I mean I'll never get a cramp on that leg ever again." Ahsoka smile a little loving how Lux's always knew how to make her laugh. "Ahsoka when we were trap underground I thought we were going to die and it made me realize that him I don't tell you this I might regret it" said Lux. "What is it" said Ahsoka. "I love you Ahsoka Tano I always did when I see you it's like the morning sun, I always loved you since the day I saw you and made me change my point of view and not take revenge" he said. Ahsoka looked at Lux wide eye she didn't know what to say. Dam it why did she always have to be so confuse. "I I I don't know what to say I mean when I was in the order I had to keep my emotion bottle up and now that I don't I'm just so confuse" said Ahsoka. Lux got off of his bed and went over to where Ahsoka was sitting and hug her. Ahsoka was first scare but then she felt warm and safe. Oh god this man loves her and you know what she loves him too. "I love you too lux's" she whispers.

THAT'S IT YA I KNOW IT'S SHORT AND ALL BUTT DEAL WTH IT…. JUST KIDDING; D

THE NEXT DAY

Ahsoka woke up feeling strong arms around her and warm breath breathing on her neck. She turns around seeing Lux sleeping. He looks so peaceful she though. "you know if you want to kiss me I won't mind" said lux smirking. Ahsoka roll her eyes although she did want to kiss him but wasn't gonna give him the pleasure of him being right. "Fine if you won't do I will" luxs get Ahsoka lekkus and strokes them send a little shiver down Ahsoka spine then he kisses her. The kiss lasted very long the only reason they stopped was because they needed air. "You know you're a very good kisser" Ahsoka blush. "And your so cute when you blush" Ahsoka got even redder. Lux started to kiss her more sometimes on the neck and shoulder. And then back to her waiting lips. "you have no idea how many times I wanted to do that" There was a knock on the door. "seems like we will have to finish this later." Ahsoka started to get out of the bed to open the door still a little red from what just had happen. When she opens the door she sees Anakin with Obi Wan looking upset. "whats wrong" ahsoka said.

_DA DA DANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN OMG WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. STAY TUNE FOR NEXT TIME PLEASE REVIEW._

_-NELSERSPLITZ_


	7. Chapter 7

OK SO FIRST OFF I WANT TO THANK MY 3 FOLLOWERS WHO I HAVEN'T MENTION BEFORE SO SORRY. FIRST OFF Bookreaderninja, Elcarim-Soberian-1222, AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST Gothic Fairy Girl YOU GUYS HAVE NO IDEA WHAT A HONOR IT IS TO HAVE YOU GUYS AS FOLLOWERS THANK YOU SO MUCH. XD OK ON TO THE STORY.

CHAPTER 7

NIGHTMARES

"What wrong" said ahsoka "did you find out who did the bombing?" "Well it seem like an old friend has miss you Ahsoka" said Obi wan. "And who could that be?'' Ahsoka said a little confuse by what obi wan had said. "Cad Bane" Anakin said looking at Ahsoka eyes that were filled with disgust. She hated Cad Bane he was one of the reason that she had nightmares of him. He was always so obsess with her.

"But I thought it was Dooku who had done the bombing was he not" said Lux breaking the silent. "We thought so too but then we found this" Obi wan said reaching into his pocket and taking out a hologram. He presses play. "Hello Jedi scum. Have you missed me? I bet you have." Ahsoka stiffen up when she saw the man who always haunts her dreams. "I also bet that you are wondering why I have bombed that pathetic place called Onderon." Lux clenches his fist when he heard that holding back his anger. "I have much reason why but the main one is to get you ahsoka tano oh how I waited for you and now that you're no longer a Jedi your pathetic master will not be able to protect you. The message ended leaving Ahsoka shocked and pretty darn scare out of her mind. Anakin saw this and said "don't worry Ahsoka we talk to the council and they agree to protect you in till we capture this son of a bitch." Ahsoka was still speechless looking frail and weak. She felt like the whole world was crashing down. Then everything went black.

Ahsoka woke up in a dark room. She notice it was a little chilly and look down to get a blacket and notice she was half naked with only her bra and underwear. "what the wheres my cloth and where am i." she said thinking outlouad. "I see that you are finally awake." Ahsoka blood turn ice cold when she hear that voice because she knew who that voice belong to she turn around to see Cad Bane smiling and looking up and down her body. He start to get up slowly walking toward her. She trys to un or scream but couldn't do anything but watch him get closer. "I love the fear in your eyes it give me pleasure. He pushes her into the bed finally her voice has return and she start to push and scream at him. "Please someone anyone help me." Cad punches her in the stomach leaving her to gasp for air. He grabs her arm and start kissing her. "please stop please I beg of you." Ahsoka said tear streaming down her cheeks. She felt something poking her thigh. Bane got off of Ahsoka and started to unzip his pant letting his manhood free. "nooooooooooooo please" she scream. He whispears into her ear and says "YOUR MINE NOW"

Ahsoka wakes up screaming at the top of her lung crying. Lux rushes to her hugging her. "it ok its ok it was just a dream just a dream" "but it felt so real lux I m scare" "hey look at me" ahsoka looks at Lux worry eyes "I promise you no one will ever harm you as long as I live I promise you that" ahsoka could see he meant it she was crying again. "please don't ever leave me Lux I'm so scare." "I won't trust me I won't" lux said hugging Ahsoka more. He tuck her in bed making sure she knew that he was watching over her. Finally she fell into a peaceful sleep.

Anakin walk into the room and saw Ahsoka sleeping and lux next to her holding her hand. "what do you think your doing" Lux jump up scare. "oh sorry master Skywalker I didn't see you there I was just taking care of Ahsoka she woke up screaming because of a nightmare she had" lux said. He moved his hand out of Ahsoka hand and turn around to face Anakin. "she doesn't need your help Ahsoka a strong women who doesn't need help from a weak little boy like you" Lux was hurt alittle bit he always knew that Anakin didn't like him but what he said hurt him like a bullet but he wasn't gonna take it. "whats your problem with me everytime your around me you act like I'm enemy number one. Why? I did nothing to you why don't you just leave. That was the last straw Anakin was buring with fury he punch lux right in the face(see snips1212 I didn't forget about what you said hope you like this fight sence.) Lux was surprise and fell back landing on his butt. "see how weak you are you can't even take a punch" Anakin said smirking. Lux now to was piss he got up and rush Anakin but Anakin was too quick and kneel him in the stomach. Now lux was again on the floor trying not to puke. Anakin was about to finish him when Rex and Obi Wan grab him and pulled him into a wall. "Pull yourself together Anakin and stop this useless fighting" Obi wan said.

Ahsoka was in her room sleeping when she notice Lux was not there she though he probably had to go to the bathroom but then she heard screams outside so she got dress really quick and ra outside where she saw Anakin pin on the wall by Obi wan and rex. And then she saw lux cluching his stomach. "Oh my god lux are you ok'' Ahsoka said running to him "what happen" "I m ok its nothing" he said lying of course. Ahsoka turn to Anakin and she was face to face with him. "what did you do to him" she said looking piss as hell. "that little slim ball insulted me" "so what you beat him upand I don't believe you get over it Anakin you and me will never get back together. And you know what I m sorry Obi wan but I don't need your protection me and lux will be leaving and we'll go somewhere safe and far away from this asshole." She said pointing to Anakin. Ahsoka help up lux and went back to the room. Anakin heart was broken. What had he just done.

HOLY COW MAN THIS CHAPTER WAS LONG BUT I LIKE IT I WROTE 1,135 WORDS. THANK YOU SNIPS1212 FOR THE REVIEW LIKE ALWAYS AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THE FIGHTING PART AND THANK YOU TO ALL MY FOLLWERS. OH AND I MAKE A BETTER SUMMURY TO SEE IF THAT WILL ATTRACT PEOPLE. SO LONG AND TILL NEXT TIME

-nelsersplitZ


	8. Chapter 8

HEY SORRY I HAVN'T UPDATED FOR SO LONG BUT ITS JUST I DON'T FEEL LIKE ANYONE IS READING THIS EXCEPT YOU SNIP121. I DON'T KNOW IF I WILL CONTINUE BUT FOR NOW ENJOY CHAPTER 8

CHAPTER 8

CAPTURE BUT NOT FORGOTTEN

Lux and Ahsoka were in the room. Lux's wanted to ask Ahsoka what she meant by her and Anakin never going back together but was worried he might say the wrong things. "I can sense your confusion by something" Ahsoka said looking at Lux's with her big blue eyes. "Were you and Anakin ever a thing" Lux shut his mouth but he was too late the words already came out. He regrets asking seeing the painful looks Ahsoka had on her face. Ahsoka moved uncomfortable in her chair trying to find a way out of this but finally gave up and said "Ya we were" Lux's a little shock by this couldn't stop but asking this "do you still love him I can tell he still loves you." Dead silent Lux was thinking that she did in till she did. "No I do not" lux let out his breath not realizing he been holding it in. he was smiling in till he saw Ahsoka look sad. "why are you sad" "it's nothing it's just no never mind" Lux wanted to ask more but stopped himself thinking his love has had enough sadness for today. He got up and sat next to her he look her into her eyes and kissed her. "No matter what I still love you" he whispers.

"That son of a bitch. I fucking hate him if I am every alone with him I swear to the force I will strangle his small little neck" Anakin scream throwing many things on the floor. "You know it's a good thing that this room is sound proof. Anakin turn around see Obi Wan sitting on his bed. "what are you doing here you old coot" "Well first of all I was going to tell you that you are being summon from the council but first thing first now I want you to answer me this question" "What is it Master" "What did Ahsoka mean when she said you and her are never getting back together" Anakin turn around he had hope Obi Wan had not heard that but then again he was holding Anakin down when Ahsoka said that. "Why does it concern you beside it's all in the past now" Anakin said "what concern me is that I want to know what was going on between you and Ahsoka not only that but didn't everyone tell you that you must not have attachments. And for god sake Anakin she was only seventeen years old" Obi scream anger building up inside him. He had always seen Ahsoka as his daughter although he would never admit it, but the thought of Anakin a Twenty five year old guy toughing her made him bloodthirsty. Although he would never kill. Anakin look shocked at his old master "Haven't you ever fallen in love huh or what are you too good for it" "Anakin I had felt love but what you're feeling is lust if you really loved Ahsoka then you would have never hurt her" At that moment Obi wan comlink went on. "Obi Wan is everything ok really need skywalker and you to speak of the punishment young skywalker will get for his actions" said Mac windo "we'll be right there" Obi wan ended the call and turn away from Anakin. "We will finish this conversation later come we must go now" Obi Wan walk away being followed by Anakin.

"Is the plan set in motion" "Yes sir she alone in the room now should we attack" "just wait by my command"

Ahsoka was in her room thinking about what just had happened her and Lux was kissing when all of a sudden she felt something wrong. Lux was of course was worried but she didn't want to worry him more so she said it was nothing. Now she was alone in her room feeling even more of this feeling. And that's when Cad Bane came out of the darkness toward her. Now she realized what she was feeling and that was fear. "Why hello little one" Ahsoka active her light saber ready to not go down without a fight. "Oh always so feisty I like them feisty but today I have a headache so why don't you come on nicely yes" he said. "Not in a million year sum bag" Ahsoka said spiting into his shoes. "Look what you did here you ruined my new shoes you'll regret that. Before Ahsoka could react cad punch her in the stomach causing her to lose her light saber. Ahsoka was dizzy and on the floor wondering how in the world did he move so fast without her noticing. "Ah I see your wondering how I moved so fast well the thing is I found out I am a really good inventor and this is one of my invention it's called the speeder it lets me move as fast as I want I can even move faster than light" he said laughing evilly. "what do from you want from me" said Ahsoka. "didn't you get the message I want you" "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo"

Obi wan and Anakin were about to go and see the council when Anakin felt Ahsoka and he knew she was in trouble. Anakin started to run to her room. Obi wan saw this and ran after him. "Anakin why are you running come back here we must meet with the council" "it Ahsoka she in trouble I can sense it" with this said Obi wan shut up and ran faster catching up with Anakin. "what-do-you—mean she in trouble" Obi wan said trying to catch his breath. "no time to explain but we must open this door" Anskin first try the handle but notice that it was stuck. "its no use someone doesn't want us to go in" said Obi wan "no shit" Anakin turn around to face the door he close his eyes and fouse himself on the floor finally destroying the door open to find a quiet room. There were no sign of struggle but there wasn't Ahsoka there either. Obi wan and Anakin went in the room looking for clues. They try to turn on the light but somehow someone had cut the power in the room. Ten mintues later Obi wan said " maybe she went out you know for some fresh air and she got scare from a bug or something" Anakin rolled his eye but then though hey maybe that true you never know. But then he saw it he saw Ahsoka light saber on the floor looking like it was thrown. "Master I think I know where Ahsoka is" Anakin said hatred filling his heart because next to her light saber was a note from none other then Cad bane.

WELL THAT CHAPTER EIGHT THIS IS ONE OF MY FAVORTIVE CHAPTER BECAUSE AFTER THIS MORE ACTION IS GOING DOWN. WELL MAYBE I MIGHT STOP THIS STORY

-NelsersplitZ

.


	9. Chapter 9

OMG THANK YOU GUYS YOU REALLY MADE MY WHOLE LIFE. Snip121, AhsokaTano141516, and Bookreaderninja. YOU GUYS ARE VERY AWESOME AND FOR NOW ALL I WON'T GIVE UP NO MATTER WHAT. OK ON TO THE STORY.

CHAPTER 9

Alone

Ahsoka woke up cold and alone. She looks around in her surrounding to see that she was in small white room that had a small bed. She looks down to see of course her hands were bind together. She was about to take them off when she heard the cold voice "I wouldn't do that if I were you" out from the shadow came out Cad Bane number one bounty hunter in the galaxy. "And why not" ask Ahsoka trying to stall time in order to figure out how to take out the binds. "Well you see I also invented those and what they do is that the more you try to take them out the more tightly it gets and I'm guessing you do want both of your hands right." Ahsoka stop for she did notice it was getting tighter. "Dam it" Ahsoka though "how the hell am I going to get out of here?" Ahsoka look at Cad Bane seeing how hungry his eyes look. Her blood turns ice cold. She remember that look she always saw it in her dream it was that same look that kept her up every night. Fear that was the only thing she felt in that moment. "oh don't look so scare I don't want to harm you right now you see your seventeen and although I like them young I don't think you're ready so I am waiting in till your eighteen which will be in three days. Then you will be mine but for now please enjoy this room" Bane came close to Ahsoka kissing her. Ahsoka bite his tongue trying to enter her mouth. "You little bitch" Bane kick Ahsoka in the stomach then left her gasping for air.

"I don't care what it takes; I just want her found and now." Scream Anakin "Anakin you must calm down screaming at everyone won't make her be found faster beside how do we know she is alive." Said Obi Wan trying to calm down his old padwan. "I know she is alive because I can feel it I can sense her presents although it very burly I could always feel her that the special kind of bond we always had" Anakin said tears threating to spill out any moment. Obi Wan sensing this said in a kinder voice "Anakin tell me this one thing did you really love Ahsoka" "I still do and I feel like this is my fault" "I know how you feel when I lost Satine I thought it was my fault that if I just was fast enough to save her she might of still been alive." Anakin looked at Obi Wan he look like a broken men with a broken heart but then Obi wan shook it away looking like a strong leader he was. "Enough of sad talk we must—"Rex came into the room interrupting Obi Wan "sorry sir but there is something you too should see. Anakin and Obi Wan look at each other both confuse but follow Rexs into another room. "This just came today" Rex turns around and presses play to a hologram. Cad bane is shown on the screen. "Hello again Jedi I bet you already know why I am calling you well you see what I want to do is show you my wonderful price" the screen shows Ahsoka lying on the floor with binds on. "Son of a bitch I knew he had her." "Shush Anakin were trying to hear the rest." Anakin turns back to the screen anger bubbling inside of him. "Beautiful isn't she well soon in three days she will be mine and mine forever for I will bed her I will take any innocent she has left and take it from her. Like taking candy from a baby right. The message end but Bane could still hear that evil laugh. He was going to kill him no matter what when he got his hand on him he was going to kill him.

"Hey I need to pee" Ahsoka said screaming into the camera "come on a girl can't hold it forever." When she said that when of the guard came in telling her to shut up and that there was a toilet right next to her bed. "Yes I know that but I need a little privates" "well sorry sweetheart this isn't a five star hotel so you're just going to have to deal with it. And beside you won't stay her for long as soon as the master done with you he's going to freeze you right up and keep you with the rest of his trophies" once the guard said this he started to leave. Ahsoka was shock she thought she was going to die but instead she got a life sentence worst then death she started to give up on hope. "Hey come on don't give up so fast it's not so fun" Bane once again enters the room holding food and water. Ahsoka turn away ignoring him not wanting anything from him no matter how hungry she was. "Come on I know you haven't eaten since the time I took you away and beside I can hear your stomach growing from my room which I should tell you is very far from here" ahsoka was still turn away not wanting to look at the men who gave her nightmares every day. "Fine have it your way but don't every say I was never nice to you" with that said he left the room. And that's when the tears came she try to stop but she couldn't she was going to rot here and she was never going to get marry or have kids and the worst part was she was never going to see Lux's ever again and the thought of that broke her heart even more.

"Rex Do you know where this message came from" "well no sir but I'll check it out right away" Rex was dismiss leaving Obi wan and Anakin alone once again. "I can feel your anger I know you want to kill him but you need to calm down" said Obi Wan "calm down how the hell am I supposed to calm down when my old padwan is capture by a bounty hunter who is going to rape her on her birthday which is in like three days." "I know how you feel" "oh don't give me that bull crap ok Obi wan because you don't know how I feel and you never will ok." Obi wan look hurt he was going to say something when Lux came in. "Mater Obi wan please tell me it's not true" "I'm sorry Lux but it seem it is Ahsoka has been capture and if we don't save her in three days she might be lost forever" said Obi wan "what why three days" "well" said Obi wan not wanting to break the news to him. "In three day Cad Bane is going to rape Ahsoka and then probably kill her or keep as a trophy or something like that" said Anakin with an ice cold tone. "then we must look for her and fast" "what do you think we're doing kid playing game you see it's not that easy ok I wish is was" "why do you always have to snap at me you know I didn't break her heart not once" "oh ya what about that time you kiss Stella" "OK ENOUGH YOU TOO! Scream obi wan. "look you have got to stop this screaming at each other won't bring her back Anakin you have to stop being so rude you had your chance and you fuck up and you Lux please stop encouraging Anakin to say stuff if you both really love her then you will do this" said Obi wan. "Fine" said Anakin and Lux said at the same time. "Sir" Rex said calling Obi wan in his comlink. "What is it Rex" "well that sum bag forgot to be careful and make the first mistake we know where he is" "and where is that" "Mustafar."

WOHOO MAN I WAS HAPPY TODAY BECAUSE NOT ONLY DID I GET SUPPORT FROM YOU GUYS BUT I GOT A 92% ON MY MATH TEST TODAY AND LET ME TELL YOU I SUCK AT MATH. WELL THANK AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWER Bookreaderninja you have inspired me to go on along with Snips121 who always review this thanks guys you're the best.

-NelsersplitZ


	10. Chapter 10

THANK EVERYONE FOR ALL THE REVIEW AND Snipitysnips FOR THE REVIEW I LIKE YOUR USERNAME TOO IT'S SO AWESOME LOL. OK SADLY GUYS THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER FOR THE BOOK. THE GOOD NEWS IS THERE IS ANOTHER BOOK CALLED I HATE YOU AND THAT ONE I THINK WILL BE LONGER AND BETTERS THEN THE FIRST BOOK. I HOPE. OK ON TO THE STORY.

Chapter 10

RUNNING OUT OF TIME

Day two, Ahsoka could feel that she was getting weaker she hadn't eaten for two days. And still no one has come to her. She was starting to lose hope. All of a sudden she saw a dark figure come through her prison door she couldn't see who it was for they were wearing a mask. "Who the hell are you" Ahsoka said weakly. At first Ahsoka though it was a guard but instead the person came and unlocks her binds. Ahsoka look up surprise. "Who are you and why are you doing this" the dark figure just got up and started to walk away running through the halls. Ahsoka was still shock and didn't move for a very long time in till she heard footstep coming toward her that when she reacted. Moving swiftly and quietly she started to try and find a way out without getting caught. Finally she saw an exit and was about to exit when suddenly another door was open causing her to hide behind a couple of barrels. "What do you mean she has escape was no one watching her. No I'm not angry. Really I'm not angry. Yes I'll call you back. Ok bye" as soon as he hung up Cad Bane started cursing every curse word under the moon. Ahsoka being terrified started to back away but then tripping on her own foot landing with an ooff. Cad turns around hearing the noise. "Is that you love come out come out where ever you are" Ahsoka terrified started to scramble up then she notice she got up too face getting a head rush when she finally regain her eyesight she saw Cad staring at her with an evil grin on his face. "There you are."

Ahsoka woke up again remembering what had happen she was almost there so close yet so far. If only she wasn't so weak. She notice she was tie up to the bed not only that but she was half naked only her bra and underwear was on. She started to panic. "I see that you are awake" Ahsoka turns around to see Cad standing there looking at her with those hungry eyes. "Please Cad let me go I'll let you go free please don't hurt me" "what I don't want to hurt you I just need you I want to feel you" Ahsoka started crying even more. "shhhhhhhhhhhh don't care don't cry" Cad said stroking her cheek soon you will be mine."

"How long in till we get out of hyperspace" said Anakin "well we will get there at two hours the least maybe more I don't really know" said Rex "dam it we need to hurry I been sensing Ahsoka fear its getting stronger he might want to do this earlier" Anakin said getting more and more anxious. "Don't worry we will get there in time" Obi wan said not really believing himself. "well what the plan I mean do we just bust in and try to get her out do we even have a plan" "ya the plan is you follow me and try not to get yourself kill" "so we don't have a plan" Lux said rolling his eyes at him.

(THIS SCENE MIGHT GET A LITTLE DISTURBING I Am NOT GOING TO SAY THAT IF YOUR YOUNGER THEN 18 YOU CAN'T READ THIS CUZ I KNOW YOU WON'T LISTEN TO ME)

Cad Bane looked at the crying Ahsoka. A smile was rising up (that not the only thing if you know what I mean LOL). He loved the pain that she was going through it just pleasure him even more. "Now Ahsoka since you try to escape instead of waiting for tomorrow I think it would be fun if we finally bond together" "no please, please stop have mercy" "Yes keep screaming it makes me so horny" Bane started to take off her bra revealing her tiny breast and he started to stroke then feel them. Then he started biting them causing Ahsoka to scream out in pain still begging him to stop. "So small but yet so perfect" he almost purr. Again just like in her nightmare felt something hard poking her thigh (And it's not a bunny ok I'll stop XD) Cad getting sick of playing with her breast started to kiss them trailing down to her women hood. He slowly started to get her patties off enjoying the pleading. He finally took off her underwear enjoying the view. He smiles to himself. "This is going to be fun" slowly he stared to enter one finger into her making her start to breath fast. He looked up to see her eyes close and he could hear her whispering its going to be ok. This made him angry that he punches her in the women hood making her scream. "Now, now, now you need to be watching her I'll have to hurt you again" this time Ahsoka had her eyes open and she was staring straight at him her eyes full of hatred. "Yes, yes, yes I love it when your angry it turns me on" this time Cad gets up taking off his belt and removing his pants. He heard Ahsoka groan. "Oh come on its not that bad" Bane said smirking. He made Ahsoka sit up and finally removed his pants showing his rock hard penis. "Now suck and if you dare bite I will make you wish you were dead" Ahsoka now full of tears open her mouth let his manhood enter her. She had tried hard not to bite it for the fear of what he would do. After five minutes Bane finally groans releasing himself in her making her swallow every last bit. He dropped her to the bed leaving her to gasp for air. He wiped her mouth with the sheet then started to kiss her. "Now you're going to have to let me in now" he said. Once again Ahsoka open her mouth letting his tongue explore her mouth. Then after he was done kissing her he got his once again erect penis rubbing it against her women hood. Making once again tear stream down her chin. "Now you might feel a little pain but after I'm sure you will enjoy it" he said smiling even more evilly. That when he got up and position himself in her entrance. Then thrust hardly into her making her scream with pain. The whole room with her screams and although she begged him to stop he wouldn't he just went faster and faster. "AHSOKA I WANT YOU TO COME WITH ME!" he scream at the top of his lung after a couple of thrust they both finally reached there climax. Ahsoka disgusted with herself didn't even notice Bane put his cloth back on and leave. For she was gone lost in her whole mind. And there she laid curl in a ball crying for she had nothing left.

Finally what seem like hours they had reach the planet. But Anakin was worried for he had felt overwhelming pain coming from Ahsoka. He didn't know what it was. "Alright get the troops ready Rex and get ready for battle" Anakin said. "I'm coming too" Anakin turn around anger rising but remembering his promise kept calm. "Of course you are" he said through gritting teeth "you do know how to fly a ship right" "Yes sir" "well then get ready to catch up" he said actually smiling for once at this kid. But then shaking it away.

Anakin and Lux soon enter Mustkfar along with some clones of course started to head down when they saw a giant abandoned base. "Hey maybe she there" Lux said "no if she was they would be shooting at us" said Anakin "Well it doesn't hurt to check and can't you feel her" Anakin close his Anakin screaming in mind Ahsoka name when all of a sudden he heard a soft little voice say I'm here. Anakin open his eyes shock why was her voice. He was still dazed and didn't respond Lux had to scream at him to snap back. "Sorry I was just distracted ya she is here" "ok you heard the man move in"

Cad enters the security room to see Anakin and Lux getting out. "Not this time sky walker this time you're in my house" that when Bane press a button sending in a bunch of droids.

"Droid up ahead" said Obi wan. "it's seem like he knows were here" said Anakin "ya so much for the surprise attack" said Lux. "sir we will cover you, you and Lux should go look for Ahsoka" Anakin and Lux both nodded there head and slip away from the fight.

Ahsoka was still in her bed when she felt a familiar force. It was Anakin if she couldn't hold her tears anymore for they come for her they really did. That when the door open and Anakin enter the room both faces shock. They saw Ahsoka crying and naked on the bed. Lux ran to her picking her up and rapping her with the bed sheet. He was so shock he knew what happen he knew they were too late. And deep down inside he hated himself. So much that he was going to kill Cad bane if it was the last thing he did. Anakin being again snap to reality started to tell Lux to hurry up and carry Ahsoka and that they need to leave. Lux picks up sleeping Ahsoka and started to run. They both made it out reaching the ship docks where they saw Cad bane shooting. Anger rose up from Lux and in that moment he lay Ahsoka down and started running after bane like a crazy person. Bane not really seeing Lux was thrown off his feet. That when Lux started to punch him in the face unleashing all the angry and pain he had cause to his love. Bane finally seeing what was going on started to fight back. Finally getting the upper arm fought back and pushes Lux on the ground choking him. Lux looked around searching for Anakin or Obi wan to see if they could help but everyone was busy. He was going to die. He was going to leave Ahsoka to deal with all the pain alone. He was started to go unconscious when a familiar green light saber went through the bounty hunter making him loosen his grip and fall to the ground. Lux was gasping for air and when he looked up he saw Ahsoka tear still fresh in her eyes. "You son of a bitch I hope you burn in hell" she scream at the bounty hunter he was laughing. Lux finally able to breath touches Ahsoka. At first she flinch away from his touch but then notice it was Lux. "Lux is that really you" Lux look at his love his broken sparrow with her big blue eyes and said "yes and I'll never let you go ever again" Ahsoka once again burst into tear and cry and cry but Lux was there to catch all those tears.

THE END FOR NOW

WOW SO HOW I DO FOR MY FIRST FICTION. THIS CHAPTER WAS PRETTY LONG AND I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT AS MUCH AS I DID. THANK YOU EVERY SINGLE PERSON WHO REVIEW THIS AND SUPPORTED ME YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME AND IF I EVER MEET YOU IN PERSON I WILL BET A HUNDRED BUCKS YOU R AWESOME. MAKE SURE YOU CATCH THE NEXT BOOK THAT WILL BE MOSTLY ABOUT AHSOKA GETTING OVER THIS AND LUXS HELPING HER. AND ALSO POOR ANAKIN WILL FINALLY GET SOME LOVE BUT BOT FROM PADME. SO MUCH MORE THNGS ARE GOING TO HAPPEN SO MAKE SURE YOU DON'T MISS IT. TILL NEXT TIME.

-NelsersplitZ


End file.
